The invention relates to a switch actuator, and more particularly to a rocker handle actuator for a switch.
It is sometimes desirable to provide either a rocker or paddle type handle for actuating a switch. One problem in prior art rocker type switch actuating handles is that the pivot point or fulcrum on which the rocker handle is mounted is an integral part of the switch and requires a slot, guide or bezel to control the location or path of rotation of the rocker arm. This requirement of prior art switch actuator assemblies leads to higher manufacturing and assembling costs when a large number of such switches, as in a control system or a computer, are to be mounted on a panel.